


All For You

by Brzzyz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Broken Bones, M/M, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brzzyz/pseuds/Brzzyz
Summary: It was all for him. The cheating, the abuse, the bruises... he dealt with it all, for him. Somewhat OOC Sasu/Naru -Itachi/Naru WARNINGS: Reference and acts of physical and sexual abuse. Rated M. UPDATED/RECOMPLETED (12/27/19)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Chapter 1

“Shut up, just shut up! All you ever do is fucking complain!” Sasuke yelled as he backhanded his partner, pushing him into a wall.

“Compain? I saw you! I saw you with her Sasuke!” He tried to balance himself after being slapped with such force, bracing the wall for help. Before he knew it he was shoved up against the wall, being held up by his neck.

“You listen to me, what I do outside of this house is none of your business. Mind your FUCKING business, got it ?” Tears ran down Naruto's face as he stared into the enraged eyes of the man he once loved… of the man who never loved him.

“Do you understand me, Naruto? Do you ?!” Naruto nodded his head to the best of his ability, with the grip on his throat becoming increasingly tighter. “Good, now I'm leaving, when I get back I expect for you to have lost the attitude!” Sasuke dropped him hard onto the floor before stomping out of the home they shared.

Naruto just sat there, staring into nothing. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes red and sad. But he didn't even realize, he had been through this so many times he didn't really even notice. Instead, he sat thinking, wondering. He wondered how he had gotten himself into this. How he could have fallen in love with such a heartless bastard. How he could have stayed… How…

He stood up slowly, not really knowing what to do with himself at this point. Normally after a fight, he would end up more bruised and tend to those wounds. Sasuke had gone light on him this time so now he didn't really know what to do. He decided on a shower, he could use it after sitting and crying for nearly half an hour. He stood under the hot stream of water letting it wash away his growing headache and worries. He just couldn't figure out how after 2 years in a relationship, he was… here. How?

Oh, he remembers how. He met Sasuke at a bar. He had been out with his friends Kiba, Lee, and Gaara. They had been friends since they were in elementary school, and after everyone grew up and moved away they were getting a night to catch up. A few people couldn't make it but so far it had been an awesome night. Gaara was stoic but after a few drinks he became a flirt and would end up all over Lee, his long-time boyfriend. Kiba would tell tons of funny stories about his life. He had gotten married to Hinata, she also went to school with them. A really sweet and shy girl but according to Kiba, she was way scarier than anyone had really noticed, which made the stories all the funnier.

They were ready to call it a night when he saw him. A beautiful man with jet black hair, so black it looked blue. And his eyes were just as dark as his hair, and god was it sexy. It had taken one look, and one offered a drink for Naruto to end up going home with Sasuke. And that was the beginning of his “how”. Six months after that night, he moved in with Sasuke. At the back of his head, he realized he was just playing housewife but he was so happy he didn't even care. A year in, he realized that he may have made a mistake. He had started to believe that Sasuke was cheating. It wasn't until he walked into their home one day to find Sasuke balls deep in some random broad did he realize that Sasuke wasn't even trying to hide it. Strange huh? Sasuke never pretended to be anything but himself and yet Naruto continued to get hurt…

That day, the first day he caught Sasuke cheating, was also the day that he was first struck by him. After Naruto had confronted him about his ‘indiscretions’ Sasuke has backhanded him and then broken his arm. After hours of tears, taking a trip to the hospital on his own, and lying his ass off to cover up the truth, he dragged himself home. He was lost and resolute to leave. Of course, Sasuke had other plans. He used his sickly sweet words, his soft touches and sweet sweet lies to seduce Naruto back into his bed, and his good graces. Naruto never thought himself to be easily swayed but when he saw that face and hair, it reminded him so much of who his heart really wanted. And so he stayed.

Stupid. That was how Naruto felt currently, hell that's how he's felt every day since that day. He wasn't the type of person to allow anyone to beat him, or abuse him. He was loud, boisterous, a bit overbearing, but always happy and kind. He had a black belt in Taekwondo and Judo, which he was damn proud of. So how, how did he end up here?

Before he could continue to evaluate his poor life decisions he felt hands smoothing over his body, and lips on the finger-shaped bruises forming on his neck. He shivered, knowing what was coming next and desperately wishing he could avoid it. It was the same thing every time; the sickening touch, and the lies. The lies he chose to believe for his own sanity, to protect himself and... The words were usually the same. “I love you”, “I'm sorry”, and the one that killed him the most? “If you’d just listen to me then I never would have had to do it”. Victim shaming, he had always hated it, loathed it. He had heard those words in so many different contexts, and from different people but in the end, they always did the same thing… they broke his heart.

He suppressed a sob as he was entered without preparation, thankful for the water providing some sort of lubrication. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the other for leverage, as the thrusts got faster, deeper, and more violent. It's not how most couples have makeup sex but it is how they did. It was Sasuke's way of getting his anger and frustration out and reestablishing his dominance in the relationship. For Naruto, it was nothing but a reminder of a dead relationship. He was left, just as he was found but this time he felt emptier on the inside, not to mention he had a sore ass.

As he recleaned his body he remembered all the people who had told him that this was a bad idea. The list was endless. His friends could tell that night that Sasuke was no good (funny enough it turned out that Sasuke had gone to school with them but didn't get to finish with them). His adoptive father, Iruka had known the minute he saw him that this would end badly. But it was Itachi, Sasuke's own brother, and Naruto's secret love, who had told him that Sasuke was a bad person, who cared for no one but himself. His own brother said these words and yet, Naruto stayed.

There were a few reasons why he stayed, one, in particular, he promised to never utter to another soul. But the obvious reasons? He was lonely, so incredibly lonely. He had been lonely since the day he was aware of himself. He couldn't help it, to know that your own parents abandoned you because they simply never planned to have kids, hurt. It hurt so bad. The adoption system didn't help, he jumped from home to home for eight years. He was abused mentally and sexually. His life sucked. It wasn't until Iruka adopted him that he was able to finally… feel. He felt so loved but even then apart of him was missing, so he sought comfort in a partner. Pretty typical for a victim of abandonment and abuse.

As he dressed and continued to ponder, he found it ironic that the only time he ever felt understood was when he was talking to Itachi. He didn't find himself around the older Uchiha often but when he did, he always got a warm feeling. It wasn't like the man would say anything in particular because he wouldn't. But he would listen, he would listen to everything Naruto said with such interest. He’d laugh lightly at his jokes, and his eyes would gleam with amusement at his stories. It was the way he looked in his eyes… Itachi was like forbidden fruit. Someone he wanted but knew he couldn't have. A sin he would be willing to indulge in at any moment. No matter how he felt, he knew that Itachi didn't share his feelings. The stoic businessman never really seemed to care for anyone, in particular, especially not some orphan like Naruto. Besides… he had already been warned.

Naruto took a good look at his surroundings, he looked at the home he had loved with all his heart because it was where his partner lived. And then it became the place he called home, that had only made him love it more. Now? It was just a place he slept and ate. It had become more work to live there than anything else since he cleaned the whole thing on his own. God only knows why Sasuke had more than enough money to buy a full staff to help maintain it.

He looked at all the pictures on the hallway wall. He looked so happy in them all while Sasuke had on his usual scowl. He looked at a certain picture in particular where he was looking at Sasuke. He was beaming with happiness, and yet Sasuke wasn't even looking at the camera. His heart broke a little more.

He sighed and went to the door, pulling on his shoes and jacket. “I'm going to the store” he announced, knowing that his partner didn't care and would probably just use the time to cheat some more. That was fine, he didn't plan to come back to this hell hole for awhile. On nights like these, he always went for a long drive, it helped him clear his head and put all the events of the week into perspective. He had a lot that he balanced. Between work, taking care of the house, and trying to maintain some semblance of his sanity, he was going a bit insane… okay, so maybe he hadn't been doing a good job of maintaining his sanity.

He would drive for hours some nights. He had even found himself lost on many nights. But tonight, he had a destination. He used to go more when he was in high school, it was his safe place but after moving over two hours away from his hometown, it became more of a guilty pleasure. He was excited to get there, to finally be free, even for a few hours. And so he drove and drove.

He had made it, finally! His face glowed with happiness as he pulled up at his special spot. It was a small clearing that overlooked his hometown of Konoha. Technically, it was private property, but he had never been caught up there so he wasn't worried. It was beautiful to watch all the lights glimmer up from the city. Even as people rested life still moved around them. It was mesmerizing. He got so caught up in watching the twinkling lights, so encaptured in it that he didn't notice when the twinkling lights started to dim and the sun started to rise. When he finally realized he panicked momentarily, worried that Sasuke would be upset before realizing that the man was probably not even awake, hell he probably wasn't even at home. He sighed, not excited at the thought of returning. Instead, deciding he wanted to see his dad.

He drove the distance to the small home he had grown up in before knocking on the door, hesitantly. He felt bad bothering his dad so early in the morning but he really didn't want to go home.

The door creaked open after his second round of knocks, exposing a very sleepy looking Kakashi. He was shirtless but somehow managed to have his face mask in place. Naruto wasn't really surprised to see him there, he had known his dad and Kakashi were in a relationship for some time, and it wasn't like they tried to hide it from him now that he was an adult. Kakashi had been one of his sensei’s. There wasn't much else to say about him other than he was a weird but cool guy. He treated Iruka well and that was all Naruto really cared about.

“Naruto, what the hell are you doing here ?” He asked, his voice laced with sleep.

“I..I.. I'm sorry.” It was a bad idea to come here so early. He had known that but seeing the results of his dumb idea didn't help. Not when his life was already a wreck.

Kakashi noticed how lost the boy looked. “Naruto, are you okay? Here, come inside. I'm sure your dad will be happy to see you.” He moved to enter the house and sat on a couch, not noticing when Kakashi disappeared and came back with Iruka.

“Naruto? Hey bud, what are you doing here ?” Iruka had shaken off his sleepiness the moment Kakashi had told him his son had arrived. He knew that something was wrong if his son had come without notice, especially this early in the morning.

“Papa…” Naruto looked up to the eyes of his concerned father, noticing that Kakashi had decided to stay. Iruka's heart broke when he heard that. Naruto hadn't called him that since before meeting that bastard and moving away, and now he was here, looking as he did when he first adopted him.

“Oh sweet boy” Iruka went in to cradle Naruto, trying to comfort him, however, it did the opposite as Naruto started to sob into his father's shoulder. He was just so tired. Exhausted was more like it. He sobbed as his father rocked him back and forth, soothing him and whispering his love. When the soft sobs were replaced by soft breathing he moved to lay his son down on the couch, realizing that he needed the sleep. He stood, still staring at his son, and grabbed Kakashi's hand. “His neck… Kakakashi, look at his neck,” he whispered as he was grabbed into a bear hug. He sobbed quietly for his son. For every hurt, his son was inflicted with he felt ten times over and it broke his heart to know that such an amazing man had fallen in love with a monster, a complete monster.

Kakashi moved away from his lover, covering Naruto up before leading Iruka back to their bedroom. Once there he sat him down on the bed, and then sat next to him. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside, he was at war with himself. He never realized how bad this was. He had spoken to Iruka about it on occasion but to him, it sounded like two consenting adults with a fucked-up relationship, that wasn't anything new to him so he blew it off. But now, seeing the bruises and the mental damage, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Naruto wasn't his son, not even close but he was his former student, and to see him in this state… to see what it did to Iruka ...“This needs to end ‘Ruka, he can’t keep going back to him,'' he whispered.

“I know, but he won't. I've been trying for two years Kakashi, and every single time he leaves he comes back with a bigger bruise. It's a surprise he doesn't have another broken bone…” This triggered Kakashi and he stood abruptly.

“You never told me that he was… that violent”, Iruka shrugged in response, not really knowing what to say. “There wasn't anything you could do, even if I did,'' he finally said. And he was right. Kakashi wracked his brain for what he could do. He didn't have many options but maybe… just maybe…

“I'll be right back, go to sleep Iruka, you'll be no use to Naruto or yourself if you don't get some more rest,'' he said before snatching his phone off of the bedside table and going out to the backyard. He dialed a number he had never needed to use and prayed that the recipient picked up.

“Hello ?”, he released a relieved sigh at hearing that voice.

“Itachi, It’s Kakashi”, there was silence for a moment before he received a response.

“Kakashi, what can I do for you ?” The diplomatic voice sent shivers through his spine. Itachi was not a man to be dealt with.

“I...It’s…” He stuttered, not knowing exactly what he was asking for.

“Spit it out, I am a busy man”

“It's about Naruto”, silence...

“Na-ruto ?, Is he.. Okay ?” Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard worry lace the other's voice.

“He showed up to his dad's about an hour ago. He has finger-shaped bruise marks around his neck... And mentally, he seems fragile. Lost”

“I…”

“I don't know how I don't even know if he's ready but I can't let him go back Itachi, I can't let him go back to Sasuke.”

“Kakashi… they are two consenting adults, I ca-...”

“Bullshit, you know better than I do that Sasuke has been a heartless bastard since you two lost your parents, now he has Naruto and he’s using him as fucking punching bag! Help me, help me help him, Itachi.”

Itachi sighed heavily. “You know I want to, I have tried so many times. I just…”

“Look I know you care for him Itachi. And I'm sure with time he will notice and reciprocate those feelings, but for now? For now, he's lost. You know he would never give up on anyone, but it's time for him to give Sasuke up and you're the only one who can help.”

“I’ll... I'll be there in a few hours.” He heard the phone click and knew that the conversation was over.

“What now, Naruto? What will you choose ?” Kakashi said as he started out over the growing horizon.

Itachi was currently driving, en route to Konoha, his home town. He was a mess on the inside although his face gave nothing away. An Uchiha trait that he had mastered. He had gotten a call from an old sensei, at first he thought that he was going to be blackmailed or have to deal with some dirty business- such is the life of a famous businessman- instead he got a plea he couldn't refuse.

Naruto… His brother's boyfriend… and the love of his life. Odd, that a man as cold as Itachi could be in love but it had happened. Every time he was around the blonde it was as if his life improved tenfold. He couldn't help but love his amazingly angelic blonde hair, or that beautiful body that was muscular, and slim, and yet feminine in some ways, and those eyes… those pools of blue could make any man weak at the knee. No, he couldn't help but love how beautiful he was but it was his personality that captured Itachi, he was so… perfect. He was happy, energetic, maybe even annoying to some but to him it was a relief, even reassuring. Itachi couldn't help but cling to every word that came out of his mouth, to grin whenever Naruto showed that exceptionally large and beautiful smile that made his eyes brim with happiness… no he could not help but fall in love.

And so that's why he would warn the boy, time and time again, that his brother was wrong for him. That Sasuke was dangerous. And each time he was blown away with that smile, and reassuring words. It had been nearly a year when he started to realize that the smile he loved so much no longer met those blue eyes, that the boy had bruises. He knew that his brother was wicked, a heartless wreck, but this? He couldn't imagine. He had warned his brother off such activities and plead with the blonde to leave. Neither headed his words and thus went down the toxic road that he hoped to end today.

As he pulled into Konoha, he wondered what he could do or say to help this all end. He knew Naruto had feelings for him, so why not leave Sasuke and come to him? He could provide him with love, and care. Never to hit him or abuse him the way his brother did, so why?

Naruto sat up, abruptly. His confused eyes traced the room around him as the memories from earlier that morning rushed back. He put his head in his hands realizing that he had stayed out far too long and knowing that he'd have to face some sort of punishment for it. Panicked by that last thought, he searched around him for his phone.

“Awake, I see”, his head snapped up to a familiar voice.

“Itachi? What the hell are you doing here ?” but Itachi didn't answer. Instead, his eyes traced Naruto's form, frowning when he noticed the marks on his neck. Unconsciously, Naruto tried to cover them with his own fingers”

“Why, you ask ?” He said as he shifted in the armchair he had seated himself in, increasingly frustrated with space in between him and the blond.

“That is what I asked. You are hours from home. Why ?” Naruto answered with an eye roll.

“I'm here because I received a rather unsettling phone call. And now that I am here, I am very glad I came… what happened this time? Did you not clean the house to his liking? Or did dinner lack enough tomatoes? Oooo I got it, you must not have…”

“STOP! Just.. stop…” Naruto knew where this was going. He had had conversations like these with his friends countless times after he would show up to a gathering with another bruise.

“Why should I, Naruto? We are all worried about you. You allow him to control every aspect of your life, and for what? FOR WHAT ?” Naruto hadn't noticed his father and Iruka in the room until that moment.

“I just…”

“Just what Naruto? Love him? You don't! We both know you don't, so why !? What will it take, a broken bone ?” Itachi had tried to contain his rage but it was impossible, he was so angry with his brother for his abusive ways and so angry with Naruto for staying. He looked into Naruto's surprised eyes and then notices the guilt lining the rims. Guilt? Why guilt? Unless...

“He… you… you have already had broken bones.” He knew at that moment that there was no way in hell he was allowing Naruto to go back to his brother, NO WAY IN HELL. He had never realized it had been this bad, but how could he when Sasuke tried to keep Naruto away from everyone who cared for him… including his own brother.

“Naruto, why? Why stay for so long? Why… why lie ?” He hadn't expected Kakashi to ask that. He honestly didn't expect him to care at all.

“I...he…”

“Why else would a black belt in Taekwondo and Judo, take such abuse ?” Itachi said with his head hung. How had he never realized the severity of his brothers insanity?

Kakashi thought over Itachi's words, confused until the answer hit him. He dragged Iruka closer to him, seeking and providing comfort.

“He threatened him.” Itachi finally said when his question wasn't answered verbally.

Naruto was openly sobbing. He had brought his knees up to a chest like a wounded animal and buried his face in his knees. Seeing this, Itachi moved to kneel in front of the blond. He gripped his chin and forced their eyes to meet. Naruto gasped and trembled at what he saw, what he had only half expected. Anger, sadness, guilt, admiration… and love. Love? There was no way he was seeing that.

“Tell me, what did he threaten you with” Itachi's tone was low, keeping the conversation more private. It was also demanding, giving Naruto no choice but to answer.

Naruto tried his best to capture his breath and stop crying, it was a fruitless venture but it did strengthen his resolve to answer Itachi. He knew once he said these words there was nowhere else to go but forward. And he prayed that what he saw in Itachi's eyes was real, he needed it to be.

“H-he tah-told me th-at if… if I ever l-left…” Itachi's eyes widened and projected pure rage.

“He threatened to kill you ?” He hissed. Naruto shook his head, confusing Itachi. Naruto took a deep breath.

“You.”

“Me ?” Naruto nodded and stared into Itachi's eyes, begging him to understand. He started to tear up when he saw understanding circling in the beautiful mismatched eyes.

“He knows that I… that you… that we love each other.” He had known seconds before he said it out loud but it wasn't until the words were out of his mouth, that he understood just what was happening. He grabbed Naruto, bringing the now crying blonde to rest on his shoulder. Naruto had kept in so much hurt and pain over the years, all for him, all for his love for him. And that upset him. Not the fact that his brother had threatened to kill him because honestly, that was not out of character. But the fact that Naruto suffered in his name, that hurt. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

He re-adjusted himself and the blond so that he was sitting on the couch with Naruto cradled in his lap. He whispered three words that he hoped would be enough to calm the blonde “Thank you, Naruto”. It had its intended result when surprised blue met his own eyes.

“You… you don't hate me ?”

“Hate you? Naruto, I just confessed to loving you. How could I hate a man who put himself in harm's way to keep me safe, hmm ?” He said as he planted small kisses over the tear-stained face. “But you didn't need to protect me. I wish you could have told me. We could have been together this whole time” Naruto just continued to stare. Shocked, Itachi loved him this whole time? As sad as he was, as exhausted as he was he couldn't help but smile. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless. He leaned up, seeking the one thing he's been wanting since the first time he saw him. Itachi noticed, and connected his lips to Naruto’s. It was a soft and chaste kiss but it still set fireworks off in his head. He had never had so many conflicting emotions in one day. Even then, the happiness he felt from that kiss trumped all the other emotions. Naruto had laid his head on his new love's chest, falling asleep instantly.

“What now ?” Iruka said. Startling the Uchiha and bringing him back to reality.

“Now, I take him home.”

“Home ?” Kakashi asked with worry lining his voice.

“To my home. I will deal with Sasuke.”

Kakashi opened his mouth preparing to reject Itachi taking Naruto anywhere when he was cut off. “Just… keep him safe, and please, make him happy. He hasn't been happy in so long,” Iruka said, trying to hold back tears.

Itachi stood, carrying his blond bridal style as he made his way to leave. Before stepping out of the door, he paused.

“Naruto will be safe and happy with me. This, I promise you. '' Resolute in his words, Itachi left. He was willing to do whatever it took to keep his blond safe, even if that meant taking drastic measures.


	2. All for you- continued

Naruto POV  
Soft. So incredibly soft… and warm. Soft hands carded through his silky blond hair, occasionally drifting down his neck and back; he couldn't remember the last time he had received attention like this. Naruto hadn't felt this secure and contented in ages. He snuggled closer to the soft furnace that he was sure he had dreamt up…but even as he tried to convince himself that he was still dreaming, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. Why did he feel like he was missing something? As much as he wanted to solve this mystery he wanted to stay in this paradise just a bit longer. He lulled between confusion and contentedness for a few moments before snapping his eyes open when the realization hit him. And it hit him hard. Like a flood, his memories came rushing back, and with it came the fear of what Itachi must think about him… and oh god… what would Saskue do to him?

Itachi POV  
Beautiful, that is the word that Itachi would use to describe Naruto and this moment. It was all so perfect. After their intense conversation and confessions, Itachi brought his love back to his mansion. He had cleaned up his face from all the tear stains, changed him into comfortable clothes- paying extra attention not to look- and then crawled into beside Naruto.  
Of course, this was after he had paid his brother a quick visit. He smirked. What did he do? It didn't matter at this point, all that mattered was that he had put his brother in his place, and claimed what was his. There was a very good reason he was known as the ice prince.  
He watched the blond as he slept, and noticed how peaceful he finally looked. It had been so long since Itachi had seen Naruto look contented and not haunted by his brother's abuse. He ran his hands through the hair that he loved so much, and that reminded him of the very sun that had fallen and risen again. He smiled as he felt Naruto cuddle closer into his embrace. Noticing that Naruto wasn't as deeply asleep as before his hand wandered down his neck and back, attempting to slowly pull him into consciousness with a loving touch- something he knew his brother had never done.  
It was all at once that he felt Naruto stiffen and began to shake slightly. He instantly knew that Naruto believed he was back with his abusive brother and needed to calm the other before he experienced a full-blown anxiety attack. He squeezed Naruto closer to him, never stopping the soft and mesmerizing gestures with his hands, and then spoke, "Hush, my love, I am here. I promised I would protect you, did I not ?"

Naruto POV  
"Hush, my love, I am here. I promised I would protect you, did I not ?"  
Naruto snapped his head up and stared into the eyes that he had longed for, for so many years. "I-Itachi…" He should have known that he wasn't in the arms of Sasuke, he had never felt loved and secure with him. With the realization that he was in no immediate danger Naruto's body molded back into Itachi's. He stared into the eyes of the other, wondering how it was possible that he was able to experience this moment, this perfect moment, with such a perfect man. And for those split seconds nothing else mattered. He didn't care about how he got here, or where he was, he didn't care about Sasuke or the consequences that he may face. He only cared about Itachi and the soft pink lips that had just landed on his own.  
It was an immediate spark the minute their lips touched the others. The kiss was slow and deep, innocent but wanting, confident but searching. It was everything. When the two finally parted, in desperate need of air, they stared at each others panting forms. Naruto sat up and ran his hands through Itachi's hair before caressing his cheeks.  
"This is real... You're real, and this is real", Naruto said, more to himself than the other. Itachi, realizing this, simply nodded and then turned his face into the palm on his cheek, kissing it.

Itachi and Naruto POV  
They sat for almost an hour, staring at each other. One would think it corny but for the two men, they were silently communicating their love, and need for this all to be real, to last, and never waver. Itachi's eyes, silently destroyed every insecurity or doubt Naruto was having that this was anything less than reality.  
And then Itachi saw it, he did not need words to see that Naruto had more than accepted this reality… and his love. That was all Itachi needed in order to kiss his love again, and again. It felt like they had spent hours kissing. Naruto was the one who started the touching, feeling all over Itachi's bare, chiseled and lean chest. He dragged his hands over the other's shoulders and back, searching with needy touches. This triggered Itachi to explore the blond's neck. He couldn't help but leave possessive hickies all over, marking what was now his. For every brutal hickie he left, he licked and kissed over it to soothe the small discomfort. Naruto thrashed under the ice king, not used to this positive attention…or any form of foreplay. God, he wanted more. He could feel Itachi on his lips, his neck; his hands ran all over his upper body, worshiping the abused blond. Naruto wasn't sure if he could take much more of this without some sort of release.  
"Itachi, please" He whispered. He wasn't sure exactly what he was asking for but he was ready for whatever would be offered to him. There was nothing this man had that he did not want to experience. Itachi stopped, looking down at Naruto and seeing lust-filled blue oceans. He was at a crossroad, he wanted the blond, had wanted him since the first day he met him, and now he had him… and he DID NOT want sex to ruin this. On the other hand, Naruto was the epitome of perfect. He was beautiful and sexy with a hot tight ass a short but lean body. The sounds that he had been making wasn't making this any easier, either.

"Naruto...I…" Naruto heard and saw Itachi's hesitation. There was so much running past the normally unreadable eyes. Love, adoration, want… lust, and… fear. If it was a more appropriate time, Naruto would have facepalmed. How had he expected Itachi to know what he wanted if he hadn't even realized what he wanted until now? He smiled, "Itachi, please, it's okay. I've… always wanted you, and now you're here, with me… so, please… please, make love to me ?" Naruto said hesitantly but with power and resolve in his voice.  
Itachi watched him before releasing a small chuckle and kissing Naruto. The blond never ceased to amaze him, and it only made him love him more. "As you wish, my love".

Hours had gone by but the need that they had for each other was still as strong as when Naruto had first asked him to make love together. After the third round, Itachi had carried a very sore Naruto to the bathroom and ran them both a bath. Naruto sat between Itachi's legs, his back to the chest of the other. They had sat in silent bliss for a few moments before Naruto tilted his head up for what was meant to be a soft kiss but was quickly deepened into a yearning and needing kiss.

Naruto turned around completely, straddling Itachi. He rocked his lower body, rubbing his hard and leaking arousal into the massage erection that Itachi was sporting. With a growl, Itachi pulled on Narutos hair, connecting their mouths again. Their tounges danced a slow and tranquil dance, Itachi the dominant partner, as Naruto sucked on the tongue that was exploring his own. This was a stark difference from the rutting that the two were doing. Their bodies rocked against each other loving the way the bubble bath made it a smooth ride.

As great as it all was, and even with his ass already being sore, Naruto craved- no needed, more. All at once he broke away from Itachi's lips, grasping the other's manhood, and sank down onto it.  
"FUCK", Itachi moaned, not expecting to be inside of the sweet confines of Narutos perfect bubbly ass, yet again. He knew he had not been gentle earlier. While the first time would be considered making love, the second and third were what he would consider 'dirty and hard fucking', he meant no disrespect in addressing it as so, he just knew it had no place being in the same category as the first. With all this being said, he did NOT expect to have his blond fucking himself on his own large dick, so soon. Not that he was complaining.

Naruto gave himself no time to adjust, instantly riding Itachi for all he was worth. And it felt so good. In the back of his mind, the very very back may he add, Naruto couldn't help but think about how sex had never been this good with Sasuke, not even in the beginning. So how was it that hours after their first, was he so addicted to Itachi? He quickly dismissed these thoughts as he moved his hands from the sides of the tub to better brace himself on Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi was gripping Naruto's hips so hard he was sure there would be more bruises. Yes, more…. Remember, he did say he was not gentle earlier. He still did not care, It all felt too good to care. His dick was being massaged by the perfect velvety caverns of the man he loved, and he was being ridden as if he was nothing more than a racehorse. He had no complaints.  
They were both getting near their ends, and they both knew it. Naruto was so far gone into sexual bliss that his movements started to become uncoordinated and desperate. Trying to alleviate this, Itachi started to thrust up straight into the other prostate. While watching Narutos face- a mix of pure bliss and disbelief by the pleasure- Itachi decided he was going to fuck his mate into unconsciousness. It was a simple thought, but Itachi got what Itachi wanted.

Itachi continued to thrust up into his love, aiming straight for his already abused prostate. He thrust hard and fast, watching Naruto's face as he was taken to new levels of pleasure. And then he felt it before he saw it, Narutos imminent orgasm. Naruto screamed, louder than Itachi thought was humanly possible for a male. His body shook viscously from over stimulation as Itachi continued to thrust directly into his prostate. He tried to tell Itachi it was too much but he couldn't speak, instead, he whimpered as he felt a second orgasm start to build.  
Itachi smirked to himself, proud for not cumming when Naruto clamped down around him with a death grip. He continued to ride his little blond until he was pliant and simply taking all that he was given. It was bliss for them both, this sort of bond, this connection, this yearning need… However, Itachi was close, very close. Close to achieving his goal and blowing his load. He started to stroke Narutos re-erect cock, making sure that he came before Itachi.

Naruto, using what was left of his energy, turned his head into Itachi's ear, while running his hands up to clutch at the other's dark locks. And then he whispered the words that would end it all "You win Itachi, I'm yours… forever"

It was game over. It was the words that Naturo's eyes had shown but that he desperately wanted to hear. With that, He came hard inside of Naruto, forgetting his goal or why he had even started something so stupid. Instead, he focused on the body above him that had provided him so much pleasure, and that had pledged himself to Itachi.

Itachi shot his load into Naruto, the force overwhelming Narutos prostate and the continuing movement of the hand around his now limp erection causing Naruto to see spots. 'Oh hello, spots, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since 6th grade P.E. class'...before Naruto knew it, he had fallen into unconsciousness. The force of a second orgasm, the amazing abuse to his prostate, the hand stroking his cock, and the overall intensity of Itachi as a person had completely overstimulated his body and forced him into unconsciousness. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Itachi had succeeded.  
Itachi had ridden out his mesmerizing orgasm, panting hard and staring at the blank ceiling above him. WOW, just wow… he was so caught up in how good he felt he hadn't realized that he was still stroking Naruto's manhood, although it was at a very slow pace. That is when he realized that Naruto was breathing very slowly… and was… unconscious. His normal Uchiha smirk was replaced by a large smile.

When he had gotten ahold of himself, and his limbs. He cleaned off himself and Naruto and then carried them back to his bedroom. He laid his love down, kissing him on his forehead before dressing them both and going to find food.

When Naruto finally woke, it was to an amazing smell, sore limbs, and a deep feeling of satedness. He couldn't remember falling asleep so he figured that he had passed out. That explained his dear old friend 'spots'. He smiled, not really caring about anything but where Itachi was. He sat up slowly, seeing that Itachi was setting a small table on the other side of the room.

"Ahh you're awake", Itachi smirked when he noticed that Naruto was finally awake. He walked over to the other, bracing himself to pick the other up. "I assume that you are sore and probably can't walk, hmm ?" Naruto knows that was being teased but he was just too damn happy to care so instead of being bratty he just nuzzled into Itachi's chest and allowed himself to be carried and to the small table.  
They sat and began to eat, updating the other on parts of their lives that the other had missed or wasn't aware of. Naruto told Itachi about his childhood as an orphan and how Iruka had saved him from that life. Itachi spoke about the expectations his parents held him to until he had broken from their shadow and built his own empire. The conversation flowed easily and fluidly, but there was something that Naruto needed to know before moving forward.

He finished his food and started to fidget with the fork he had. He knew what he wanted to say, he just needed to say it. Itachi, sensing the change and seeing the nervousness from Naruto, started the conversation he knew they needed to have. Whether they wanted to or not.

"I suppose you're wondering about Sasuke, ne ?, Itachi asked. Naruto simply nodded, continuing to fidget, more out of fear than nervousness. Itachi raised the other chin with a finger and planted a small but reassuring kiss to the lips of the other before speaking again.

"He will not harm you again, Naruto, I gave him something that he couldn't refuse and then secured our deal. He will not be returning." Naruto looked at him curiously. What could Sasuke want that he didn't already have? Sensing Narutos question, Itachi went ahead and answered.

"My company. Sasuke has always wanted things that do not belong to him. To be specific, he has always wanted things that are rightfully mine. One of them is my company. So I gave him an ultimatum. Either I crush him and anyone he associates with or he takes my company and allows you and I to leave. I made sure to ensure this deal with a bit of blackmail, of course. He somehow didn't expect for me to know that he had already been stealing from mine and a few other companies… foolish boy. Needless to say, he took the deal that would not send him to prison. Even then, I will have him watched. I will not have him getting the wrong idea and trying to hurt you, I refuse to allow that to happen."  
Naruto stared at Itachi, shocked. His… company? He had given Sasuke his company ?!

"Itachi, you cant! You… you worked so hard for that company, it's your everything, you cant give it to him!"  
Itachi simply smiled, pulling Naruto into his lap to cradle the man he was over the moon about. "You are wrong, little one. That company was nothing to me. Nothing but a large 'fuck you' to my parents. You are the thing that I hold most dear to me… the one I cannot live without."  
By the end of Itachi's declaration, Naruto was sobbing. He had never experienced love to this degree. He wished that he was selfless enough to turn it away but he couldn't, lord he couldn't. He needed this, he needed Itachi. Through his tears, he found Itachi's mouth, relaying all his emotions into one sweet and gentle kiss, before laying his head back onto Itachi's chest.  
"I love you Naruto, I love you like I have never loved another", Itachi whispered.  
"I love you too… I always have…"

It had been a year since Itachi had saved Naruto from self-destruction, on his behalf. They had professed their love for each other and lived each day by those three words. Itachi had stayed true to his promise of protecting and supporting Naruto. Naruto was finally free, and his parents were relieved, no one could have expected things to have progressed so perfectly.

A little after Itachi had given his company to Sasuke as collateral, the two had moved out of the Japanese districts to Sweden. Itachi had made sure that as soon as they had moved, he had found a therapist for Naruto. He wished he could have been the one Naruto spoke to about everything but he could also understand the pain that his past came with, and Naruto simply did not want to mix his chaotic time with Sasuke with his new whirlwind love with Itachi. It wasn't fair to either of them. Therapy really helped to bring him out of his shell and shed some of the insecurities he had about himself and his relationship.

Itachi started to build a new company, one that had grown to an exponential size within the first three months. On the third month, he had expanded to America, where he had a never-ending list of partners and allies. Business was good. For him at least… he kept tabs on his dear brother. It seemed as if Sasuke was single-handedly destroying the business his brother had built. Destroying business deals- which came flying to Itachi's new business- sleeping with employees, and overall fucking up everything he touched. Not that Itachi cared. He only cared that he stayed away from his blond. Sadly, Itachi had to enforce this when he found out that Sasuke was trying to track down Naruto. Let's just say, one broken leg and a black eye later, Sasuke stuck to messing with his employees and the whores that he deserved.

Basically, life was good. Especially right at this moment. You see, it was the anniversary of the day that Itachi came to Naruto's parent's house, the day that everything changed. And although Itachi did not hang onto the past, Naruto had wanted to thank him… properly.

That is how he, Itachi, had ended up balls deep inside of Naruto. Naruto was on all fours, staring over his shoulder as he was viciously and deliciously rammed into. He had no qualms about this at all. The two rutted together until they met their imminent orgasms. By no means were they done tonight but a break was definitely in order. They both collapsed together, Itachi draped over his blond angel and ran his big hand over the smaller lithe body. He was the happiest man on earth, and he'll be even happier if things go his way in a bit.  
He sat up slightly, running small kisses down Narutos back, as he spoke.

"Naruto…"  
"Hmm…?"

"Marry me". It was a declaration of love and dedication that he could no longer hold in. Hell, he would have married Naruto a year ago if he thought Naruto had been ready. Naruto gasped and looked up at the man who was now staring at him, and he thought. He thought about the past year and how he was overwhelmingly happy. He thought about a future with Itachi… and one day with their children. Yes, they had spoken about having children (via adoption, just like Naruto!). It was all so perfect, too perfect to say no too.

Naruto smiled. No words were needed. No reply. He simply kissed Itachi, allowing the other to slip on the engagement ring that he had materialized out of nowhere. A simple gold band, encrusted with a mix of diamonds and rubies. He twisted to kiss Itachi, in awe of the man who he would soon call his husband. They started a slow and methodical adventure of each other's body and although they now had a wedding to plan, they first had a night of lovemaking to commence.

The break was definitely over.

'The end' has never been so sweet.


End file.
